Blindness isn't always a weakness
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: This story is done mostly in the format of journal entries. They all have one thing in common though, it tells about a new girl, Virginia that comes to Kadic and how she teams up with the lyoko warriors. Things get difficult when a prophacy is uncover that could be the difference between Xana's victory and his defeat.


Being Blind isn't really a Weakness

Dairy of Virginia West December 5, 2012

Today was my first day at Radic Academy. This morning when I got ready I had my mom help me get ready. She put my pinkish red hair in a side ponytail braid. She handed me a hot pink long-sleeved shirt and jeans along with a pair of black sandals.

She told me I looked nice. Then I heard the bark of the dog signaling that Sadie was here. Sadie is a golden retriever. My mom put a harness on Sadie and gave me the handle. Sadie is my guide dog. I'm not totally blind. Since I have my Braille typewriter in my dorm room I thought I'd keep a dairy.

I guess I should tell you a little about me. First off my name is Virginia, Virginia West. I was born in New York on January 16, 1996. For the first few years of my life I could see. Unfortunately when I was four my parents and I were in a car accident. My dad died on contact and I suffered head trauma that left me blind. This year I'll turn 17.

My mom wanted me to have the best education so she sent me to the same school she went to when she was my age, Radic Academy. The hardest thing about it is that the school is in France. I'll miss my home here in New York.

Anyways after I got ready my mom drove me, Sadie, and my luggage to the airport. Once we got there we got my things and we sent Sadie to go with the other animals. At first it scared me not having my guide dog, but then I remembered I had my cane with me. A flight attendant helped me through security and the gate. Before security though I told my mom good-bye since this is the last time I'll see her in a while.

About half an hour later we boarded the plane and another attendant helped me to my seat in first class. I think I'll just skip the plane ride because I just slept the whole time. In case you're wondering how I fell asleep, well it's simple, once I was on the plane I took a sleeping pill for two reasons. 1. I'm terrified of flying so it calmed me down. 2. It would be morning in Paris when I got there. I did though get to enjoy the first class dinner and breakfast. Nine hours later we arrived in Paris.

I was one of the last people off of the plane because I had to wait for a flight attendant to help me off the plane. Due to the sound of her voice I recognized that she was the attendant that had helped me with my luggage. She also spotted the carrier that Sadie was in. Sadie still had her harness so I just grabbed the handle.

Once I had all of my things the attendant helped me through the airport and to my bus headed to Radic. The bus ride took about an hour. From what I was told by the bus driver I was in front of the gate. I grabbed my bags and stepped off of the bus with Sadie's help.

Since I've been here before with my mom and Sadie I just told her administrative building. She lead me there. I noticed it was very quiet so I guessed that the students were in class.

From across the school yard I heard someone yell in my direction. From the sound of his foot steps I could tell he was walking towards me. He asked me what I was doing on campus, and I told him I was headed to the headmaster's office. He then asked me why I had a dog with me. I then explained to him that I was blind and that Sadie is my guide dog.

He then told me his name Jim; ironically he was the gym teacher. Next he showed me to the administrative building. I paused for a second before I pointed in the direction of the door and said administrative building to Sadie so she would know to take me there when I needed to. Jim then showed me to Mr. Delmus's office. Then, like the door to the administrative building, I pointed to the door to Mr. Delmus's office and said principal's office.

It took about an hour for all of my accommodations, my schedule, and dorm room to be prepared. It turns out that I will be sharing a room with a girl named Aelita. Jim then showed me around the school and at each place I let Sadie know where we where so she could lead me back there when I needed to go there I could just tell her.

Our tour ended in my room. I started to unpack when I heard someone opening the door. She sounded surprised that I was here; I'm guessing that she is my roommate. She asked me why I was here and what happened to her room. I told her that I was her roommate and introduced myself. She then noticed Sadie and told me that dogs weren't allowed.

In response I told her that she is a special dog. She is a guide dog because I'm blind. She then introduced herself as Aelita Stones. She then said how cool my hair was and asked if it was natural. In case you didn't remember my hair is bright red with bubble gum pink hair.

After we were acquainted she led me along with Sadie to the cafeteria. She helped me through the lunch line and introduced me to her friends: Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jerimie. She also told me a little about them. How Odd was a class clown and student representative. Also that Ulrich was good at sports, and that Yumi is the grade above us. Lastly how her and Jerimie are Mr. and Mrs. Einstein according to Odd. Odd then asked why I had a dog with me. I told him it was because I am blind and Sadie is a service dog. I then told them that she has a great sense of smell and she can even smell someone to find them.

Then Jerimie's laptop started beeping and they said that they had to go. I thought it was really weird so I told Sadie to follow Odd's scent. After following them for five minutes Sadie stopped. I stepped forward and noticed that there was a drop. I reached my arms out in front of Sadie and told her to stay.

I felt a rope in front of me, grabbed it, and slid down until I hit the ground below me. I heard the sound of an elevator and followed it until I found a jump that must be shut. I heard the elevator stop. Then a few minutes later and then stopped. I found a button on the wall and heard the elevator start up and start to come closer.

Sadie barked, but I told her not to worry. I felt in front of me and felt the door lifting up. I stepped inside and felt against the wall until my hands found two buttons. One on top of the other. I pressed the lower button and I could tell it was going down.

The door opened and I heard a familiar voice, Jerimie, asking what I was doing here. I told them how weird it was that he and his friends left at the same time. Then he asked how I followed them if I can't see. I reminded him that Sadie had a great sense of smell. I told him that I found myself here by feeling my way around.

I proceeded to ask why they were here and where the others are. At first he said nothing to me. I then threatened to get the earth or the principal or the police. He told me that it would not matter since I would not remember it and turned away from me. He seemed to be talking to someone but I couldn't tell who.

I knew there was only one answer to this, photo evidence. Without him knowing I took out my phone and snapped a few pics of the room. Then I purposely turned the flash on and tapped his shoulder. He seemed annoyed and angry when I took a picture of him and the computer. He tried to take my phone but I locked it. Next I told him either he tell me what's going on or the principal is going to get some interesting photos.

Then something strange happened. I felt like I was being controlled but then everything went black.

I'm not to sure how long it was, but I eventually woke up and heard Jerimie and his friends talking. He told them I took pictures of the lab and threatened to send them to the principal. I stood up, reached into my bag, and grabbed my cane. I heard Yumi say that just to do a return to the past so I wouldn't remember any of it. I knew that somehow they would remember so using my cane I found Jeremy's bag and slipped my phone inside.

Jeremy walked to the computer, typed in a few keys, a white beam of light appeared in the room, and we were back in the cafeteria.

Of course I remembered nothing. I checked my purse and noticed my phone was missing. I asked if anyone had seen it, when I heard it ringing from Jeremy's direction. He looked inside his bag and saw my phone.

I took it back and told him he was lucky that I didn't tell the principal. I opened it up and heard my phone say that I had new photos. I clicked on the photo and said it was a picture of a high-tech computer and a boy with glasses.

I then clicked on extra information and this is what it said,

Photo Taken 12:38 P.M.

Date taken 11/1/12

I wonder how that is even possible since that was two minutes from now. I started freaking out then I felt two hands on my shoulders. Ulrich and Yumi were telling me to calm down. Once I calmed down they helped me to my room to drop off Sadie. I was nervous leaving Sadie and going with these people, but they reassured me that they would not hurt me.

They led me to what they told me was an abandoned factory. They then led me to a ledge, put my hands on the rope, and told me ton slide down, witch I did. Once I was at the bottom I heard the others land close by. One of them came by and grabbed my arm. I instinctively tried to pull away, but they told me it was just Odd. He led me to an elevator. I heard someone press a button and the elevator started going down. By now I was starting to get nervous. When the elevator stopped Odd led me out into a large room.

Then they told me a crazy story about how they found a computer with a super virus and a viral world where they fight monsters. Also how they can go back in time and no one remembers it but them. I was just about to leave and tell the authorities when Odd reached for my arm again, led me to the elevator, and pressed another button. I was expecting him to take me up but instead the elevator went down again. He led me into another room and told me to stand inside of a cylinder shaped thing. I didn't know what to do so I just stepped in and I could hear the doors close. Then I heard Jeremy come on over the intercom saying something about transferring, scanning, and virtualization before I felt ripped from my body.

The next thing I knew I was landing on a hard surface. I looked around and noticed something astonishing. I could see! I started getting very excited and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Well it was more like a glove. When I turned around I saw a mass of blonde hair with a purple diamond in the hair and the person was wearing a purple outfit. He then introduced himself as Odd. I thought this was crazy and I looked down at myself.

I was wearing a pale pink dress with red leggings and pink sneakers. I formed a block of ice that resembled a mirror and saw that I had flopping pink bunny ears with a black rabbit nose. Also my hair was I a braid going down my back and turning around I noticed a white bunny tail. Also on my back was a black bow with golden arrows.

In the distance I heard what sounded like a really high pitched screech. When I turned around I saw a large jellyfish like creature coming towards us. Odd told me to stay back; instead I strung an arrow, and aimed at the squid like thing. Once I got the aim right I let the arrow loose. As I watched the arrow hit the squid in the eye like symbol it screeched then exploded. Odd looked at me with a shocked expression.

I asked what was so special and then he told me that I was the first person to get rid of it. I then asked what it was for anyways. Odd said that it was designed by X.A.N.A. to get information from people or put them under X.A.N.A.'s control.

Next I heard Jeremy say that it was almost time for their next classes. Odd turned to me and shot me with an arrow. The next thing that I knew I was sprawled out on the floor of the scanner room. This made me sad because I realized that I could no longer see.

Odd helped me up and handed me my cane. Once I had my cane we went to the upper level to meet up with the others. Odd led me to a chair and sat me down. Then the others told me to promise them I would not tell anyone. After I gave them my word that I would not tell anyone we headed back to the school.

Since I didn't start until tomorrow I headed to my room to spend time with Sadie. Also I started righting this. A few hours later ( when it was time for dinner). I sat with Odd and his friends and I felt so happy that I made more friends in one day here than I have in a year at my old school.

After dinner I went back to my dorm with the help of Sadie and finished up this entry. I guess I'll write more tomorrow.

Signed,

Virginia3


End file.
